


Always Use a Lid!

by spookykangaroo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, another story without actual smut, but it is strongly implied that they have a sexual relationship before/during/after the story, but nothing explicit on page because i do not have the confidence to do that yet lol, do cats love him?, maybe someday, satan loves cats, so like implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykangaroo/pseuds/spookykangaroo
Summary: Some unspecified amount of time after your visit to the devildom ends, Satan visits you in the human realm and becomes enamoured with your pet cat.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Always Use a Lid!

“Do you want some water?” You awkwardly asked the demon who had showed up on your doorstep five minutes earlier. Sure, the two of you had been… very close, in the devildom. But seeing him here, in your world? It was disconcerting to say the least.

“Yes please,” he replied, polite, but apparently just as awkward as you.

You reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle. Turning away from him, towards the fridge, you had a moment to compose yourself as you poured the water. Yes, it was weird for him to be here, you decided. But he hadn’t seemed concerned or worried when you opened the door to him. Perhaps he was just here on a social call. Perhaps he had just wanted to see you again. Or, more likely, to touch you again. You blushed at the thought as the water reached the top of the bottle. You bought yourself a few more seconds to get your face under control as you screwed on the lid.

“I wouldn’t spill it you know, you could have used a glass,” he said, still calm, but there was a note of curiosity in his voice. When you had trusted him so implicitly all those nights in the devildom, did you not trust him here - to keep water inside a cup?

“Oh no it’s not you!” you exclaimed, your face colouring from embarrassment now. “If there’s no lid on it, you’ll wind up sharing with her,” You pointed vaguely towards the window, “which is, you know, a little gross. I don’t usually mind too much, but for guests…” realizing that you were rambling, and that besides, he was no longer listening, you stopped talking. 

Satan had his face basically pressed against the glass, gazing outdoors in wonder at the cat who was currently very occupied with chasing a falling leaf.

“Oh my demon lord,” he breathed, “she’s so lovely! Can I pat her? Please? Can I hold her?”

Whether human or demon, everyone was a sucker for a cute cat. 

You called her indoors and placed her in Satan’s lap, handing him several treats to feed her.

“Ok, I’ll be right back, you two get to know each other!” You told him, before rushing to your room to try to do a quick tidy up, just in case he wanted to spend the night (you knew he would want to spend the night).

You had only just had time to toss the laundry in the hamper and fluff the pillows when you heard a hiss, followed by a yelp from the kitchen.

As you reentered the kitchen, you saw Satan, on hands and knees, begging and pleading for the cat to come out from under the sink.

“Please,” he said “I just want to be your friend kitty! I love you!”

You cleared your throat. He turned around and you saw three bright red gashes on his cheek where kitty had scratched him. You stifled a laugh “She’d make a better avatar of wrath than you do!” 

He stood up sheepishly, smiled at you.

“Honestly cats would probably do a better job as the embodiments of all seven deadly sins than your brothers!”

And he was laughing with you. It was just like back in the devildom. You pulled an antiseptic ointment out of the cabinet and applied it to his cheek. He grabbed your hand and held it there.

“Can I stay over tonight?” He asked.

\---

“Close the door,” you warned him as he entered your bedroom later.

“What if the kitty wants to come in and cuddle later though?” He asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“She doesn’t like guests in the bedroom, she won’t be feeling cuddly.” You cautioned, but he left the door open anyhow.

\---

You were awoken in the middle of the night by a(nother) yelp of pain. 

“I’ll get the antiseptic,” you said groggily, then stifled a giggle when you turned on the light to see the bitemarks on a place that would never see sunlight, “A much better avatar of wrath.”

**Author's Note:**

> for once a story that wasn't inspired by a song! It was however, inspired by my own very mean and grumpy kitty lol i cant even imagine how angry she would be if i brought some dude home and didnt let her sleep on my bed for a night


End file.
